


Magic in your smile (keep me close)

by lastandleast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Cute Louis, Doctor Harry, Fluff, Forgot Niall, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City, Size Kink, Smut, Top Harry, kind of, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastandleast/pseuds/lastandleast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s cold and somehow Harry manage to find one of the most beautiful human being in the world, and maybe it will be a good idea to stop staring and say hi, so he tries that.<br/>In which Harry goes to New York for the Holidays and meets Louis in the bar where he sings at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic in your smile (keep me close)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is the first work i´ve ever finished and i am quite excited to finally show it to someone  
> Sorry if you see any grammatical error, english isn´t my first language.  
> Hope you like it!

It was New York, for christ sake. And he was freezing his balls off.

Yeah, maybe it was because L.A wasn’t cold. But he never expected New York to be freezing in November.

You see, Harry had always wanted to visit New York, but since he went to L.A to study medicine, he didn’t have a lot of time for travelling. But now, here he is, on winter vacations and visiting one of the most beautiful cities ever.

Supposedly Ed was going to pick him up from the airport, but either he went to another airport (which is quite improbable) or he is still sleeping. Actually sleeping makes sense since Harry´s flight does arrive at 6 of the morning in a Saturday, but that doesn’t makes Harry feel less annoyed and cold, so he calls a cab and tells Ed´s direction.

When he arrives and pays for the cab, he waits fifteen minutes for Ed to open the door, and when he sees that red haired shit open the door he just says “Hey Harry! Sorry, I kind of slept through your flight”. And the only thing he can say after seeing his best mate from years is “Knew it” And Ed smiled, so Harry smiled. It was so good being able to feel this comfortable with someone, the kind of feeling only achieved after knowing a person for a certain amount of time. Things and words just happen, without of being afraid of something might go wrong. Yeah, he really missed this.

When they entered Ed´s department, all he could think is that apparently Ed was living life well, not like a freaking rock star, but he was good. He also thought that the department really needed to be cleaned. “So how much time are you staying? You can sleep on the guest room, by the way” Ed asked him while preparing a cup of tea. “Think I will stay until New Years, then have to go back to school” Because studying medicine wasn’t as difficult as everybody said, it was a little bit harder.

After breakfast they starting catching up, Ed said he had concerts here and there, and he had met some amazing people but that he missed London sometimes. New York wasn’t very different actually, many people, traffic and it was cold, at least these time of the year, but sometimes you miss what you know, even if you want to get away from it. And after that Harry tells him of his classes and all the people he has met, of the amazing teachers and the terrible ones, even he tells how Gemma and his mom are. Ed is listening to him, and it’s great. He does has friends back in L.A, but there is something here he can’t have there, maybe is just the New York magic, he thinks.

“Hey! This reminds me, I have this good friend of mine, Louis, who is singing tonight at this bar called the Oldie Green and I told him I´ll go. He actually is very good; I think you´ll get along. Anyways, want to come?”

And of course Harry wanted to go, it’s why he´s here anyways, he thought, to drink and laugh and have good times to remember with Ed and new people that he will remember their names off when he is 80 years old. But it´s what life is for, to make ridiculous memories and meet amazing people so that when you are eighty years old you have something to laugh for. “Yeah, mate, I’ll go”

* * *

The first thing Harry thought of New York was “god it´s cold”, then he thought that it was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. Now, let me tell you that New York at day is one thing, but at night, god, it is mesmerizing. The people, the sound, the lights, everything says ´I am alive´. So they went walking to the bar while Ed told Harry about his friends and concerts “And let me tell you mate, maybe I don´t play in the fucking Maddison Square, but it is pretty awesome to at least play somewhere right?” And it is, Harry thinks, so he tells Ed that.

Ten minutes later they are in front of a dark but bright place, if that is a possible description. People are outside, so it isn´t that bad. After Ed spoke to the doorman a little, they went inside. It smells like smoke and alcohol, also sweat; and the lights aren´t dark but they aren´t bright either, just like outside. “Ed! You finally came!” There´s a guy motioning us to come over, he looks like a puppy with those eyes, he thinks.

“Hey Li, this is my friend Harry from England, he is spending vacations here” Ed says, “If you excuse me, I will go for drinks, beer Harry?” “Yeah” And he flew off. “Hey, I´m Liam, pleasure to meet you” He says giving Harry a handshake, he is also smiling, and he has a kind smile, so it´s good. “Harry Styles, pleasure” And they started talking, Liam is a cool guy, Harry decides.

Suddenly someone goes on stage; Harry thinks it´s that guy Ed is friend of. “Louis is really good, you know” Liam says.

And then the guy is in front of the stage and Harry thinks it´s the most beautiful guy he has ever seen. He is short, and has a curvy figure and amazing thighs and ohgodthebum. Then, he sees his face, and it´s pretty, he also has blue eyes, which is like a thousand extra points, Harry thinks. “Hey everyone” Angel, no, Louis says; and he has the most beautiful voice ever, sweet and soft. “I´m Louis, and I am here to play some songs, so if you don´t mind I would like to start, here is ´Here comes the sun´ by the Beetles”. Then he starts singing, and god, it´s like honey and sand mixed together, the kind of voice someone would dream of and wanted to wake up hearing it for the rest of his life.

After that, Harry can´t think of anything else besides the beautiful human singing on that old stage, and it feels kind of clichéd, but who cares? Suddenly Louis is talking and saying “This is my last song folks, a little calm one at last, here is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls” And it´s like magic, because he is suddenly looking at Harry, and he is shocked, and smiling, and it´s a great smile, Harry thinks, a beautiful smile. After Louis finishes the song he says good bye and walks out of stage. Five minutes later Ed is coming with him, and Louis is smiling and having eye contact with Harry. God, his eyes are absolutely stunning. They aren´t common blue eyes, no, they have the kind of blue you can only see in rainbows, and they shine like stars, he has the most beautiful eyes ever, like if the sky came down to Earth only to be in his eyes. He also has the most beautiful smile, like sunshine. So what Harry thinks is that maybe the universe was showing off by putting the sunshine and the stars together in a human, and that´s why they aren´t a lot of people like this, because Louis is that one in a million, and maybe Harry is assuming to much of a guy he has never talked to, but he can´t avoid it.

“Harry! This is my mate Louis” Ed says, but Harry can´t actually hear him, he is too busy trying to speak. “Hi” he says, “I´m Harry Styles” And that is pretty stupid, since Ed just said his name, but whatever. “Hey, Louis Tomlinson, pleasure to meet you” And his hand is so delicate and little and his voice is a little raspy but still sweet.

“Do you want a drink?” Harry asks him, “Yeah” So they went to the bar, and Harry orders two bears, he was really trying to say something but words didn´t came out.

“So where you come from?” Louis asked him while sipping from his beer; “Homes Chapel, England. Went to L.A because of a really good scholarship three years ago, and here I am, you?”

“Born in Doncaster, but I’ve lived here since I was sixteen, what is your career?”

“Medicine” Harry says, and Louis looks surprised for a second, but then he is smiling; “Really? That’s cool, I am studying Drama in NYU, it isn´t saving lives, but Shakespeare can be pretty cool, you know?” He says, and he is funny and laughing, which makes Harry laugh too.

They talk for a while, and it´s good they aren´t in some loud club, because he can actually hear Louis. Suddenly Louis is asking him if he wants to go somewhere else, and Harry didn´t think Louis was one like that, not that it matters. He must have shown something, because Louis is suddenly opening his big cerulean eyes and saying “No! Not like that, I mean if you want to go someplace to eat, I am kinda starving and you are a good companion” And oh, that´s different, even if Harry wasn´t so opposed to the other option, he actually wanted to know Louis; “Yeah, of course. Let me just tell Ed I´m going” So he went to the table and told his friend, who just laughed and said “Of course mate, have fun” and winked. Who winks in this day, anyways?

Louis was waiting for him outside the bar. And Harry noticed he was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue tee shirt with some band name in the front, with a scarf around his little neck, and he looks cute, Harry thought. He looks like he belongs in this cold but beautiful place, even if he´s warm. “Ready?” “Yeah, let´s go”

* * *

Harry realizes he has no idea of where they are going about ten minutes later. So he asks Louis, and Louis replies “This awesome place, wait and see, we are almost there” Which isn´t specific at all, but he might as well wait.

Five minutes later they are in front of a dinner called Resto´s. It isn´t full, but that probably is because it´s 12 a.m. So that makes sense.

A waiter leads them to a booth, and when Harry sees the Menu, Louis tells him “They only serve breakfast, all day long, it´s pretty cool”.

So Harry orders pancakes and Louis orders eggs and bacon with a milkshake. After the waiter leaves Louis and Harry finally start to talk.

“So tell me young Harry, why do you want to be a doctor?” And Harry has been asked this question a thousand times, but maybe this time he will answer a little more truly.

“Well, first it was because I had this incredible obsession with Grey´s Anatomy, after that I started considering it, like, it´s actually pretty cool, and I don´t have nothing against it. So when it was time to choose my career, I sent a bunch of applications for many careers to like 6 university´s and this one in L.A, an amazing university, offered me a scholarship in medicine. So yeah, but the actual, true reason, it´s Grey´s Anatomy”

Louis has this expression, like he is suffocating laugh, “I can´t believe you use to watch Grey´s Anatomy”; and then he is laughing, with all of his heart, and he has crinkles on his eyes and sunshine in that smile, wow. “Why is that so funny, it as a really good show, very interesting and cool” Harry says, to which Louis answers, still laughing and in a high voice “My mother watches it! With my grandma Harry! My 60 year old grandma!”

“It is a pretty awesome show you know, but whatever, why would you want to study Drama, mister cool?” And maybe saying mister cool isn´t as cool as Harry thinks which is sad, because mister cool should sound cool. “Well, my dear, I study Drama because I want to be a teacher when finished, and drama teachers are the coolest.” Why is that a valid explanation?

“That is not a valid explanation” Harry says. “Neither it´s Grey´s Anatomy” Louis says with laughter in his voice.

After that, the waiter comes back with their food, and the pancakes are freaking delicious, apparently so is Louis food, judging by the disappearance of half of his food.

While eating they start exchanging information. So by the end of the meal, Harry has told Louis about his family, decisions, plans, and what he likes and what not. Also, Harry learns that Louis has for younger sisters, and he talks most with Lottie, the older one, also that his mother is divorced, that he loves football, hates tennis, loves spaghetti tacos (which was really weird at first), his favorite movie is Easy A, that he is almost done with school, and that he just turned 22. Louis talks a lot, Harry decides, but he gave all his attention to Louis, and he´ll be happy to do it again.

“I should get home” Louis said, “It was great to meet you, Harry Styles” And he said his name like a secret, quietly, like a little promise; “I´ll call you” Louis decided, with a sparkle in his ocean eyes. Then, he was calling a cab and suddenly Harry was standing alone, like in shock. After some minutes, he called a cab and went to his home for the next one and a half months.

And maybe it´s ok that New York it´s this cold, if he was meeting amazing people like Louis or Liam, he was ok with a little bit of cold.

 

* * *

 

 

“ZAAAYN!!” Louis shouted when he came inside his apartment, he took of his scarf and shoes, then he threw them somewhere, this was urgent, no time for scarfs and shoes. “Zaynzaynzaynzayn” He continued saying that until a voice from the couch said incredible annoyed “What do you want Lou?” Then, he saw a version of his stupidly attractive roommate with his hair all over the places and maybe just a little bit of drool in his chin, but Louis wasn´t going to point that right now.

“I am in LOVE” Louis says while throwing himself in the couch beside Zayn, who only grunts, but says nothing at all, waiting for Louis to explain. “His name is Harry, and he wants to be a doctor and he is beautiful and he has green eyes and he is tall, like, so tall Zayn, and it´s beautiful because he is beautiful and apparently single and maybe gay and oh my god Zayn he is so handsome and tall, did I mention he is tall? And funny?”

And maybe Louis is too excited about a guy he only knows for like 3 hours, but you can´t blame him, this guy is like the fucking lottery of guys. Apparently Zayn believes that same thing, because he doesn´t seem to believe Louis. “I am telling you the truth, you asshole!” So Zayn just raises his eyebrows and says “Where you drunk?”

“No”

“High?”

“No”

“On any other…”

“No Zayn! I really am saying the truth! He is Ed´s friend, and he met Liam, remember Liam? Your boyfriend? Which I am soon making my new best friend because the other one is an asshole?” And Zayn just smiles, but it´s a Ok I Give In smile, and then says “Ok ok, I believe you, a little bit” Then, he closes his eyes and hugs Louis, who cuddles with his best friend of almost all the life, and falls asleep like that; remembering the laugh and that beautiful emerald eyes you can only see in one place on the whole world, Harry Styles, he thinks, what a ridiculous name.

 

* * *

 

When Louis wakes up, he is on the floor. Then he remembers falling asleep in the couch, so he concludes that he fell. He can hear Zayn in the kitchen, making whatever breakfast with something he found in their refrigerator. Maybe pizza, Louis thinks, or a banana.

Then, he has a mini heart attack because he thinks it´s Monday, but realizes it´s Sunday, so he´ll be fine. He goes to the kitchen and finds Zayn eating a bowl of cereal and makes a bowl for himself and tea.

“Do you have something to do today?” Zayn asks him.

“Noup, I was thinking of watching Grey´s Anatomy, you know, evaluate if it´s appropriate” He only wants to make fun of Harry by watching it, but maybe that´s a bad idea; “Great! Then if you have nothing to do, you can go to Tesco´s “Zayn says really fast because he knows it´s not Louis turn to buy groceries. He. Knows.

“It´s your turn, mate” Louis answers, “I went last week, you know it.” He tries to be responsible in that, so that Zayn can´t complain of him being a shitty roommate, at least in what concerns to groceries.

“I know it´s my turn, but Liam wants to spend the day together and we haven´t had the chance because of my exams and his schedule and I really really want to have sex with him Lou, pretty pretty please can you make our groceries?” And maybe Louis, can be an awesome friend more than he already is, so he says “Ok, i´ll do it…” And Zayn is about to hug him “But,” Zayn is now making a face “What?” The dark haired asks, now annoyed by his best friend, who is smirking, “You will do my laundry for two weeks” Louis says; and that is a pretty good condition, since he barely knows how to do his laundry.

Zayn considerate it, but Louis knows he will agree, either way he almost always does Louis laundry, since that washer incident; “Ok, I’ll do it. By the way, the groceries list is on the refrigerator” And then he goes to his room to call Liam and tell him that they will be able to fuck all they want all day long. Please go to Liam´s apartment, Louis thinks. The last time he walked in their apartment to see a very naked Liam fucking a pretty much naked Zayn in their sofa. He made Zayn wash the thing at least twice. So yeah, not again please.

 

* * *

 

That is how Louis Tomlinson finds himself at their local Tesco´s in a Sunday morning, determining what cereal he will buy. When he decides, it turns out that the only one is at the top shelf, and for his tragedy, he can´t reach.

So he is little, so what. Maybe if he jumps a little bit he´ll get it, so that is what he does. He jumps.

“Let me help you with that” A deep voice says, then someone reaches for his cereal, but Louis jumps one more time, which results in falling all over the guy behind him.

“Shit”, he says, because he recognizes that voice, and then he recognizes that eyes, and oh, that´s Harry Styles. He fell on Harry Styles. And now Harry is smiling, kind of smirking too, and saying “Oops” And Louis really doesn´t know what to say, because he just encountered with a beautiful man and he is lying on top of him while wearing sweatpants, a tee shirt and a beanie. So he just says “Hi.”

“Fancy meeting you here Louis” Harry says, and then Louis remembers they´re on the floor, so he gets up.

“Yeah, Zayn, my roommate, made me come to buy some groceries, so here I am” Shit Louis, you have keep your cool a little bit better. Harry just smiles and says, “Yeah, Ed didn´t had anything I could prepare, so I’m here buying some stuff” Oh, and he cooks. “Hey,” Harry says, shifting his feet “Would you want to go somewhere? Like anywhere, if you want we can get something to eat or like, go somewhere…” And this is great if it is what Louis thinks, “Are you asking me out, Harry Styles?”

“Yeah, kind of” Curly says, “Only if you want, of course” And Louis is smiling, and Harry thinks he wants to see that smile more. “Yeah, of course Harry, why don´t you come over and we order a pizza or something? Here, give me your number and I’ll text you my address” And so they do that, “You can come like, at six or whenever you want, I’m free all day” Good Louis, he thought, you are keeping it cool, ok, now say goodbye, “Ok well, I should go, see you this afternoon?” And the smile that took over Harry´s face was blinding, and then Louis was smiling too. “Yeah, I´ll see you later” And they hugged, and Harry was warm and smelled like cologne and something fresh. It was all good for a moment, and when they went different ways. Louis was left smiling, wanting more.

 

* * *

 

Harry was absolutely freaking out. He was supposed to be in Louis´s house in ten minutes, and he was already in the door. Maybe he got a little bit early, so what? He waited ten minutes and 45 seconds to knock the door, ten seconds later a very beautiful Louis opened the door. God he looked amazing.

“Hey Harry, come on in” And then he was inside of Louis apartment, and it was nice, red brick and not messy but not very clean either. It was like Harry always imagined a New York apartment. “I ordered pizza of this amazing place not so far from here, so it´ll come soon, and I thought watching a movie would be nice, you know?”

“Yeah, that´s fine, what movies you got?” Harry said, then Louis is bending down a table and Harry does his best not to stare at his amazing ass, or at least not get caught while doing it. “Ok, I have The Little Mermaid, Grease, Cinderella, Toy Story, and Batman… oh! I also have Peter Pan, but that one is Zayn´s, either way, which you pick?” And Louis has no idea of why Harry is laughing now, “What?” Harry is looking at him and smiling “You have little girl movies Lou” Oh, Lou, that´s a good nickname; “They are classics! Either way, since you are useless, I will choose… The Little Mermaid”

Harry stops laughing, but he is still smiling “Ok, I agree with you in that decision”

“That wouldn´t matter, since you are too cool for my movie selection, you are now out of making decisions, I revoke your right” And Harry now is trying his best to seem angry and sad “You can´t do that!...”He was about to make a speech about civilian rights when the ring bell sounds “Pizza is here!” Louis says singing, then, he skips towards the door.

They ate while watching the movie and it was kind of amazing that they could be this comfortable with each other when they met like two days ago. Louis did jokes from time to time and Harry laughed and tried to keep up, but Louis is fast and Harry just gets mesmerized by this beautiful human being.

They got closer and closer until they found themselves cuddling. Harry with his arms around Louis and Lou with his head against Harry´s chest and it felt good, it felt comfortable and warm even if Louis is always cold.

It felt right.

When the movie ended they didn´t move. They just stayed there for about twenty minutes. Murmuring nonsense and laughing quietly. It is too good, Louis thought, this human is everything good and somehow I found myself surrounded by him, it is unbelievable; Harry looked at him like he was thinking the same, which is strange because Louis isn´t the perfect one. He is just Louis, and Harry is, well, Harry is a little bit of a god on earth.

Harry just kept staring at Louis, but it wasn´t an uncomfortable kind of stare, it was just a watching stare. Like when you look at the sky at night wanting to see a shooting star to have a wish that you know won´t come true, but you still spend hours just watching the sky, in hope. Harry was watching him like he was that sudden shooting star and it felt magical.

Then Harry breaks the silence, “Do you know there´s a kind of medusa that regenerates its own cells?” He says, in a whisper, like he wants nobody to hear them, so Louis says whispering too, “Yeah? That’s cool” Harry smiles, fondly to this guy in front of him “That makes them kind of immortal, you know” and they are now getting closer, and Louis notices how pink Harry´s lips are.

Suddenly, without knowing who started it, they are kissing, it´s a mutual decision, so neither of them wants to stop it. Harry is a little bit shocked because he is kissing Louis, and it seems like Louis is a little mesmerized, so they are a little bit clumsy but they laugh in each other’s mouths and Harry wouldn´t change for anything, he thinks. This is magical and soft and slow and absolutely perfect in every single way. If he was meant to choose a kiss in all his life, he would choose this one, with this person, forever.

After making out for a while, they just stay cuddled and talked while they can, because both of them know that they will have to separate and Harry will go, so they just pretend to be oblivious for a little while. That is until Ed calls Harry asking him to please bring orange juice, which is strange because normal people don´t drink orange juice for dinner.

“I´ll better go” Harry says, sanding up from the couch. Louis just groans and gets up too. Now they are at the door and it´s kind of awkward or at least it is until Harry bends down and kisses Louis, putting his hand on his waist. “I´ll text you later ok?” And Louis is smiling with all of his heart “Yeah, go now, Harry Styles, or I’ll never let you”

“Then I say my goodbye, Louis Tomlinson” He smiles one more time and then he is gone, leaving Louis standing in the door, smiling to himself, again.

 

* * *

 

Days passed, and Harry texted Louis at all times, or at least every time he could. Ed wouldn´t shut up about it and it was great. November finished and December came. Harry realized that he had to return to L.A after New Year’s, which sucked because he really wanted to spend more time with Louis.

“Where are you spending Christmas H?” Louis asked him one night they were talking on the phone.

“Probably on Ed´s couch with pizza and good old Christmas movies. I was going to England, but since I came here…” He left the sentence hanging in the air, he really missed his family, only being able to see them on Holydays, but New York was something he really wanted, so he was ok with it.

“Nonsense Harry! You should come with me to visit my family, they live don´t live far from the city and that way you are not alone. It will be great, I promise, besides, it´s my birthday and you have to go.” Harry could hear the hope of Louis suggestion, he wouldn´t mind going; also, it was Louis´s birthday.

“Yeah, I´ll go Lou” He said. After that they stayed chatting for a little while and hang up. It will be great meeting Louis´s family. Of course he was a bit nervous, but if Louis was there with him, he will be fine.

* * *

 

“HARRY WAKE UP” Louis shouted when he entered Ed´s flat.

“Louis, it´s like 9 in the morning, can you please shut up.” Ed said from the couch, annoyed. Louis just stuck out his tongue and went to Harry´s room.

Harry was sleeping comfortably on the middle of the bed, and Louis noticed that he was shirtless, god he is fit, Louis thought. Then, he jumped and fell exactly where Harry was, “Haaaarry” he sang, “My love, you should wake up before the dragon comes and tries to separate us” Harry just made a noise, kind of like a groan, and said “Go away” burring his face in the pillow. Louis just sighed, considering his options, he said “Well, H, you really aren´t giving me a choice” So he straddled Harry and started ticking him, he started laughing hysterically and tried to push Louis aside, “I´m awake now! Stop it!”  He said still laughing. Harry grabbed Louis and flipped them over. Suddenly Louis felt Harry kissing him, so he kissed back. Before either knew, they were fully making out, and Louis had his legs wrapped around Harry´s waist, who results being an amazing kisser, Louis wouldn´t mind being able to kiss Harry for the rest of his life. It would be great, actually.

“Lads, come on, can you at least close the door?” Ed said, standing by the door, “The dragon is here! We should escape before he tries to separate us!” Louis shouted. Ed just rolled his eyes, smiling, and went to his room. Louis screamed “YES! We beat him! You can be free!” and Harry was very fond of him. His blue eyes were shining and he had crinkles on his eyes while smiling. Louis is truly beautiful and pretty and Harry kissed him again, while he could.

“H, I wouldn´t mind staying here, but we have places to go. So get dressed and we will go for breakfast” Louis says before pushing Harry of the bed “You have ten minutes, go!” Harry just rolled his eyes, but grabbed a towel and head to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Louis went out the door into the cold New York. They went in Louis car to a dinner and sat in a booth beside the window, Harry noticed that Louis liked sitting beside the window in everything.

“So where are we going?” Harry asked Louis, who just smiled and said “It´s a surprise, Harry Styles, wait and you´ll see”.

They finished eating and went outside. Louis told Harry to turn around and suddenly it was all dark, “Did you just put a blindfold on me?” Harry said, Louis just took his hand and guided him to the car, “It´s a surprise H, which means you can´t see until we are there.”

Five minutes of darkness and Louis´ music playing on the stereos. Harry noticed the smelled change; you could smell trees, like a forest “Ok, now you can take it off” Louis said. Harry took the blindfold off and laughed, because only Louis would bring him to pick Christmas trees. It was a big place with many kinds of trees. Big, small, medium size, of many different aspects, it was a really cool place.

After Louis spoke with someone, they finally started to look for the perfect tree. Ok, I want a tree that can fit in my living room, and that it obviously survives” So they looked and looked for a tree until they found one. It was very leafy and green, it wasn´t very big but it wasn´t small either. It was kind of perfect.

They paid for the tree and someone helped them putting it on the car´s roof. Louis was happy with their purchase and told Harry he already took out all the decorations he made Zayn buy when it was their first Christmas on the apartment. When they arrived to Louis´s building they found a new challenge: take the tree up to Louis apartment on the last floor of the building.

“This is shit” Louis said after passing the second floor. Harry was on the back, grabbing the tree while Louis was on the front part. They almost get there, only tree more stories.

Ten minutes later and many complaints from Louis, they finally arrived to the flat. They couldn´t open the door without dropping the tree, so Louis screamed “Zayn open the fucking door or I’ll drop this tree in your head!” and suddenly a very beautiful man opened the door. Louis had mentioned Zayn, his best friend and roommate, before but it was kind of different seeing him in person.

“Hey” Zayn said, and went inside the apartment, leaving the door open. Louis and Harry carried the tree to a place which Louis selected and put the tree down. Louis went for the decorations and left Harry and Zayn, who was lying on the couch, alone.

“So you are the doctor that Louis told me about?” Zayn asked, lazily.

“Well, I am not a doctor yet, but yeah, you could say that” Harry answered, “Cool” Zayn said and then Louis came back with many boxes on his arms. He looked quite adorable, Harry thought, with all that big boxes and he was so tiny and Harry was so happy to be with him.

“Ok, so we have a bunch of things to decorate it with, are you helping Z?” Louis asked Zayn. Who just looked at him and smiled then said “Nah, Liam is picking me up, we have a date” to which Louis just shrugged and started playing some of his music in the stereo.

It was quite an experience, if you asked Harry. Zayn went out for the day leaving them alone and Louis got excited by the prospect of decorating a tree; so he sang almost every song that came from the stereo and made Harry dance with him while placing the decorations in strategically placed spots all around the tree.

In some point they ate sandwiches and they finished with the tree a little after that. And if Harry had to lift Louis up in order so he could place the star in their not so tall tree, he will never comment on how he was happy by the idea of holding Louis in his arms.

\---

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and watching movies, but mostly they were talking. It amazed Louis how he and Harry never ran out of conversation, it was one of those things you can only have with a few people in your life, and he really wants to keep this one.

“Hey Lou” Harry whispered while they were just lying in the couch, Louis head rested in his shoulder and his on Louis´s waist, kind of hugging him.

“Yeah, Harry Styles?” Louis said his voice quiet and calmed, not wanting to destroy anything of this moment, “What are we?” Harry asked tentatively, he usually doesn´t like to put labels on things, but Louis is the kind of man you want to have a label with, you want to call him yours and to be his.

“What do you want us to be?” Louis asked him back, a little bit more awake, this is important, he thought, he really was trying to figure out what Harry wanted to be with him, he just prays that they are on the same page.

“Well, I kind of want to be your boyfriend” Harry said, in a question tone, this is it, he thought, and please be it.

Louis looked up, his eyes were smiling even if his mouth wasn´t, and Harry doesn´t know if that counts as a real smile, but at least with Louis it does, “Then it´s good that I also kind of want to be your boyfriend, Harry Styles.”

And that statement was followed with a kiss that didn’t worked out because they were both smiling in each other´s mouths and Harry really likes all of Louis´ different smiles.

 

* * *

 

Being boyfriends wasn´t a big change, they already behaved like ones almost since they met. They just spend more time together and it felt natural, like they have known each other for all of their lives. Louis knew that Harry had to return to L.A eventually, but he really tried not to think about it; of course that they would try to have a long distance relationship, but sometimes that things tend to fail, and he really wants this thing with Harry to last.

“Hey so we are going to my mother´s house the 24 in the morning and spend the night and return the 25 in the afternoon, ´kay?” Louis explained when he was talking to Harry on the phone. He was at his apartment with Zayn, who was painting something for his art class, ignoring him just a little.

“Yep” Harry said, it was almost Christmas, just a day to go.

“Okay so come tomorrow with your bag so you can spend the night here and we can go early in the morning” Louis sounded more nervous than Harry, he realized. He hopes there is no reason for being nervous, Louis is a really great human being, it means that his family isn´t that horrible, right?

“You don´t have to be nervous Lou, everything will be fine” Harry said, trying to reassure Louis and himself.

“Oh, I know H, my family will love you, it´s just that my lack of boyfriends resulted in never bringing one home, so they might be a little overwhelming” Louis sais, and oh, that is a different thing, a better thing, to know that Louis sounds pretty sure that they won´t hate him.

Harry smiled, even if Louis couldn´t see him, “It´s ok Lou, I promise I’ll survive”

“You better, Harry Styles” Louis said, also smiling.

* * *

When Harry rang the bell the next day, he was holding a bag with a change of clothes. Louis opened the door wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, he looked stunning.

“My love, you are finally here!” Louis said dramatically, Harry was happy to be here too, with Louis. Knowing that he will be able to be with him for the next day made him feel excited, not wanting this to end.

They were at the kitchen. Before Zayn left to spend Christmas with his family he made sure that Louis had food and wouldn´t starve to dead, so he bought groceries. Harry is extremely grateful for that, usually they ordered thanks to the lack of comestible food on Louis´ kitchen.

Right know he was making pasta and Louis is sitting at the counter, watching him, and god he looked good, also Harry was horny. The thing is that they haven´t had sex yet. Yeah, some hand jobs and blowjobs were exchanged, and he had fingered Louis some times, but they never actually fucked. It wasn´t a bad idea, Harry thought, not bad at all.

After they ate, Harry picked up the plates while Louis started washing them, they were a good team, he realized. Harry could feed them both and Louis tried to help him in everything he could.

Louis almost finished washing the plates when Harry hugged him from behind and started placing tender kissed at his neck, “They are already clean Lou” Harry said tentatively, and Louis wasn´t one to resist, “You are right, very clean” He said after turning off the water. Louis turned in Harrys ‘arms so he could start kissing him properly.

After kissing for a bit Harry grabbed the back of Louis thighs and left him on the counter, standing between his legs. Louis wrapped his legs around his waist, creating friction with their clothed dicks. Harry discarded his sweater and Louis´s t-shirt, almost without stopping kissing Louis, “Bedroom?” Harry asked while catching his breath, “Bedroom” Louis answered before Harry grabbed the back of his thighs and carried him to bed. He didn´t resist, it was actually kind of hot when Harry manhandled him, it made him feel secure and loved, supported.

When they reached the bed, Harry placed Louis in the middle of it, then he took of his pants and boxers in one go, then asking Louis to raise his hips and taking his sweatpants and briefs too.

“Lube and condoms are in the second drawer”, Louis said to Harry, who reached for the items and placed them beside Louis. He poured some lube in three of his fingers and a pillow to lift Louis´ hips, who opened his legs for Harry.

Harry placed kisses on Louis´s thighs, then on his bum, and finally he licked a stripe over his hole. Louis made a sound in between a moan and a whimper, arching his back. Harry placed kissed to the rim, then he pressed his finger tip to Louis ‘rim and introduced it just to the first knuckle, slowly until he had all of his finger inside Louis’s ass.  He wriggled his finger and felt Louis´s velvety walls. Louis was moaning and whimpering and asking for more, and who is Harry to say no?

After having three of his fingers inside Louis, Harry finally removed them. Louis was desperate for something, specifically, for Harry. When Harry finally pressed the tip of his dick pass his rim, Louis only asked for more; and when he had Harry´s hips pressed against his bum, he was in total ecstasy, feeling complete and happy with the world.

It was slow at first, but then they started to fall into a rhythm, and it was amazing. Louis almost came when he reached his prostate, and Harry decided that he wanted to hit it in every single thrust, so after a little while he finally came, Harry not so far behind him.

When they came down from their highs, Harry grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned them up, “This was amazing” Louis said later when they were lying on the bed. He was resting his head on Harry´s chest, hearing his heartbeat.

“Yeah, it would be great to do it again sometimes, don´t you think?” Harry said teasingly.

“Oh, we will do it a lot more times, I assure you” Louis said with a serious tone before laughing and then Harry started laughing too.

“I think I am falling for you, Harry Styles” Louis whispered to his chest. Harry felt his heart exploding, and wished Louis couldn’t hear his accelerate beat.

“Then I race you too see who catches who, because I am falling too” Harry said, and Louis could swear he is the most cheesy man on this world. Good to know he is here too tease him, but know he just smiled and cuddles closer to Harry, if that is even possible.

“Sorry to tell you this Harry Styles,” Louis sais in a whisper, not even sure if Harry is still awake, “But I always win”.

* * *

Louis woke up the next day to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He got up and grabbed a sweater from the floor, which judging by the way it falls to his thighs is Harry´s.

He found Harry in the kitchen only wearing boxers. He smiled when he saw how domestic all was, but then remembered that they have to be in his mothers´ house in a few hours, shit.

“Hi babes, do you know what time is it? I don´t want to be late or else my mom will start to complain and when she starts to complain it usually…” Harry cut him off from the rambling, “Lou, we are not going late, we have a couple of hours before we have to go, so relax and eat your pancakes” He said to him, with a fond smile on his face. Louis returned the smile; he took a few steps and hugged Harry. He reached on his tip toes, and Harry bended a little bit, then, they kissed. It was slow, no reason to rush anything. Harry circled Louis waist with his arms and Louis placed his hand behind Harry´s neck.

“Hi love, happy birthday” Harry said, watching Lou with an indescribable smile on his face, “Hi” Louis said, giggling, “Can´t believe you remembered”. He was smiling that way, in which his eyes sparkled and he had just a little smile on his mouth, it was the kind of smile you want to take a picture of, but you know that the picture won´t do it justice.

“Of course I remembered! Know, I have made this amazing chocolate chip pancakes” Harry said, “I don´t want to sound cocky, but I put a great effort on them and I’ll question your judgment if you don´t like them” And he was such a dork, Louis thought, he smiled and said “I´ll judge that”.

After eating and Louis throwing clothes into a bag and said he packed, they went out into the world, or in other words, to Louis´ childhood house.

Approximately two hours later, Harry found himself in front of a normal house. It was kind of beige and had a garden and some toys on the grass. It was a normal house.

They knocked the door and a beautiful woman opened the door, almost same eyes as Louis; she was smiling when she hugged Louis and said “Happy birthday boo!”, and it reminded Harry of his mom just a little bit, he really missed his family, but he really couldn´t complain. He was with this beautiful boy and his family, it was cool.

“Hello! You should be the Harry my son won´t stop talking about” the woman said, and Harry smiled genuinely to this woman, “I suppose I am” He said, looking at Louis, who just blushed adorably cute, “Harry Styles, pleasure to meet you ma´am” .

“Well Harry, it´s a pleasure to meet you too, please call me Jay” She said, “Come on in boys, everyone is at the living room.”

The house was cozy and decorated for the holidays. It was just how he imagined Louis´ house.

At the living room they found the family, “Louis!” a little girl screamed and hugged him, she was soon followed by an identical little girl who also screamed and ran to hugged him. Then Fizzy and Lottie said hello to them, and all of them were nice and happy to see them.

“So you are the boyfriend?” Lottie asked him after they were sat at the sofa, Louis shot a warning gaze to her, which he responded just by smiling charmingly.

“Yeah, I am the boyfriend” He said, looking at Louis. Lottie seemed happy with his answer, since she just started asking him things and talking more freely. Soon Jay joined them and they were all talking and Jay asked them how it was going at it was great.

They ate and the food was delicious, Harry told Jay, who asked him if he knew how to cook and he told her that yes, his mother taught him since he was young, “That is a really good thing, knowing that my son won´t starve to death or get poisoned by his own food” She said, to which Louis just rolled his eyes. They also ate a birthday cake and Louis blew out candles, and if he wished to be able to spend more holidays with Harry, nobody had to know.

Since there wasn´t a guest room, Louis and Harry were sleeping together in Louis´ old room. It was blue and it had posters of movies and some bands, it was kind of cute. Louis just blushed when Harry saw he had flower curtains, and said “They were of my sisters”, which Harry didn´t believe, since he wouldn´t get surprised of that. Louis wasn´t the manliest of mans, but Harry wasn´t either, so he didn´t care. He kissed Louis softly because he saw Louis was a little nervous of everything, from his family to the curtains, and Harry needed to tell him everything was okay, “It´s wonderful babe, not need to worry, I won´t run” and Louis smiled softly and kissed him back.

Later Harry helped Jay with some of the food and Louis helped setting the table. He was a bit nervous at the beginning; having Harry meeting his family was a big thing since he never brought someone home, but Harry being Harry charmed all of the woman on his family and Lottie gave him thumbs up when Harry wasn´t looking so the nervousness was replaced by happiness and love for all of the people with him.

“He is a pretty good guy Lou,” Lottie said to him while helping with the table, “He looks at you like you are sunshine and talks to you like he wants to preserve you forever, you found someone good right there” She was smiling now, “Don´t ruin it bro”, and Louis could only laugh and look at Harry talking with his mother in the kitchen “Never”.

They ate a full Christmas dinner and watched some movies after. It was good having his family beside him again. With the uni and works he had he couldn´t come that much, also having a beautiful boy hugging him and cuddling with him wasn´t bad at all.

After that his mother sent the girls to the bed and Louis helped her carry the twins that were already asleep to their rooms. Louis came back and found Harry wrapped on a blanket, “Come here” Harry said quietly, opening the blanket for Louis to enter. They ended with Louis sitting on Harry´s lap and Harry holding Louis by his waist, nuzzling his neck and placing gentle kisses.

“This was an amazing day” Harry said, and Louis couldn´t agree more, so he kissed him, “Yeah; it was kind of perfect, don´t you think?” Louis said back. Harry just kissed him more. After a while Louis found himself lying in the couch with Harry covering him, still kissing him.

“Let´s go upstairs love” Harry said, to which Louis only nodded. They went to the room and discarded their clothes, both of them knew they couldn´t make any sounds, so they just kissed on the bed. The kissed quickly heated up and suddenly Louis found himself with Harry´s head between his legs, eating him out.

It felt amazing and absolutely intimate, Harry holds him like he is something precious and it was good to have someone in your life to be like this with you, only you.

Louis was holding back and only letting this little whimpers come out of his mouth, Harry was jerking himself off while rimming Louis and after a while they both came.

“We will definitely do that again” Louis said to him later, they were spooning, Harry hugging him from behind, “I agree in that with you”.

“Good night H” Louis said, about to fall asleep, the last thing he hears was a whisper in his ear of a deep voice saying sweetly “Good night Lou, sleep well”.

* * *

The next day they were woken up by Daisy and Phoebe screaming excitedly that Santa had come.

They had breakfast and Louis took Harry to walk around the neighborhood. It was a beautiful place, Harry thought, not so loud but neither quiet. You could hear the dogs barking and the leaves you stepped on and it was a place he definitely wanted to come back to, he wishes to be able to.

“When are you going back to L.A?” Lois asked him when they sat down in some benches in a park close to his house. Harry tried not to think about that, he really didn´t want to this vacations to end. It feels like there is something magical about this time and that when he goes to L.A it will disappear.

“Next day after New Year” Harry said quietly, like if nobody hears the words they won´t have to come true, sadly, that´s not reality.

“We will try to make it function with you there and me over here or do you want it to end or…” Louis start saying, drifting of, Harry answered “I really want to try to make this work out Lou, you aren´t something I want to forget, it´s actually the other way,” He paused, then said more definitely “I really think we can work out”

Louis smiled up to this amazing man; he smiled at him and said “I really think we can work out, for good”.

* * *

Days passed and New Year’s Eve came closer by every minute. Harry and Louis were practically inseparable, not wanting this to end, or to be apart before they absolutely had to. Zayn thought it was annoying and Ed found it kind of funny and teased them for a little while.

They had plans of going to a party of one of Ed´s friends, they were all going, so Louis was happy he could spend New Year with all of his friends.

The day of the party, alias the last complete day of Louis and Harry being able to be together, since Harry´s plane was at 12 o´clock the next morning, Louis and Harry did something they wouldn´t be able to do when they were apart: have sex.

So Louis woke up to Harry giving him a blow job and they had a very awesome round of sex in the shower, kitchen, and bedroom. It was a great idea to send Zayn to sleep with Liam, since he would have been pretty annoyed with them.

Louis choose tight black jeans that left not so much for imagination and a blue collar shirt, vans and artistically messy hair while Harry choose the tightest jeans ever made with his boots and a white collar shirt with messy hair he tried to tame, tried being key word.

The party wasn´t that bad, they danced and drank a little since they didn´t want to spend this night absolutely drunk. The best part of these parties is when it´s almost time of midnight, and the countdown starts.

“TWELVE” Everyone screamed, Louis looked at Harry, only to find him looking back at him.

“ELEVEN” Harry looked amazing, he always looks amazing; Louis wants to see him every day for the rest of his life.

“TEN” Louis thought about never thinking of anyone like this, he wouldn´t change that.

“NINE” The club smelled like smoke and humanity, it wasn´t that bad for a club.

“EIGHT” People speak really loud, somehow seeing Harry shuts them all up.

“SEVEN” He loves Harry, fuck, why didn´t he realize this earlier, he is going to do it now.

“SIX” Harry thinks that Louis looks like sunshine and stars, which is unreal and a little bit impossible.

“FIVE” Everyone is screaming and the only thing he wants is to hear Louis.

“FOUR” He realizes that the only thing they are doing is staring at each other.

“THREE” They probably seem strange, but they are together, always.

“TWO” He loves him, holy shit.

“ONE” He is going to say it.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR” Everyone grabbed their loved one, Louis reached for him and Harry for him as well, they said at the same time “I love you” then they realize they said it at the same time and laughed, then, they kiss.

They are going to be all right.

 

* * *

 

**YEARS LATER**

 

“Harry remember that tonight I have to stay on the school for the meetings with parents and you´ll have to pick Emma and Will” Louis said to his husband, who is making breakfast for everyone at their house.

“Got it love, I actually don´t have many surgeries scheduled for today so I will be able to take them out and spend some time together.” Harry said, grabbing Louis by the waist and kissing him “Hi” He says to his beautiful husband. Louis has the same sparkling blue eyes and the same million smiles he had when they first met, “Happy 10th anniversary, I love you” Harry says, he smiles, remembering the day they got married. Their mothers were crying and it was the most wonderful sensation when he saw Louis walking down the aisle, looking as stunning as ever.

“I love you too, Harry Styles” Louis said back, kissing him a little more deeply. They were kissing when their twelve year old son Will and their ten year daughter Emma came down to breakfast, “Hey guys” Will said, “Hey Pop I have football practice today, so I have to stay after school” He said to Harry

“´Kay, Your dad and I will go out tonight, so uncle Zayn is coming to take care of you” Harry said to their children, they were great kids.

The day went like that, with Louis calling Harry to the hospital and Harry texting Louis when he had class. It was great to be as close as ever, they got over every obstacle they could, and when Harry graduated from medical school, he didn´t doubt of doing his residency in New York. Now, after many years, they still leaved in the city that watched them become more than strangers in a bar, it was a magical city, after all; and sometimes you just need a little touch of magic for something amazing to come true.

 

 Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
